


J - I - M

by stbartsmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, F/M, Friendship, molliarty - Freeform, s4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/pseuds/stbartsmolly
Summary: He sits here today, with this trio of insanity to offer them a reward for their patience and hard work, something he seldom does.





	

He’s sitting at the head of the table, _typical_ , with his three most loyal friends, no, _employees_ , sitting at his sides.

To his right, where he is most often found, sits Sebastian Moran. Sniper extraordinaire, drop dead gorgeous, and his best lieutenant. They’ve been together for as long as _Jim_ has been _Moriarty_ and he will be sitting to his right long after the game meets its end.

On his left is his oldest project but most exciting puzzle piece. Eurus Holmes is clever, broken and psychotic; the most _perfect_ addition to his team. He drools at the thought of the damage she will inflict on his adversary. She sits, yearning to finally be put to use, tired of being shaped for such an extensive amount of time, even more eager to be invited to the table today; it is such a rarity he’s bestowed upon the group.

Beside her sits someone so bland, so ridiculously boring that having her surrounded by these people is hilarious, or so he used to think. Molly Hooper surprised him in ways he never thought possible. Her stupid ponytail, hideous jumpers and st-st-stuttering had him so completely _fooled_ that the moment she showed him what she truly was… Well. He’d never been able to reach that level of complete and utter ecstasy since, he doubts he ever will.  


He sits here today, with this trio of insanity to offer them a reward for their patience and hard work, something he seldom does.  


Smiling, he stands, just for the dramatic effect of course. The room is silent enough that he could just do this in an ordinary fashion, but when has he ever been so dull?  


“I’ve gathered you all here today for a very special reason!” he says. The trio look up to, no, _at_ him with different expressions on their faces. Seb is smirking, used to his bursts of excitement. Eurus is beaming, ready to finally join the game. And Molly Hooper is exasperated as hell and rolls her eyes at his antics.  


He giggles. “You three never fail to keep me on my toes. I’ve decided to reward you for all you’ve done with me.”  


That gets their attention, though no one shows it (unless you see things like he does and really, _nobody_ sees these three better than him). His grin widens, if that’s even possible.  


Slowly, he reaches into his breast pocket to extract three small envelopes. Each of their names written on the front. Taking the first one, he looks to his right hand man.  


“To my dearest Sebastian. For your loyalty, quick hands and great ass. This is for you.” He places the envelope on the table right in front of Seb, giving the impression that he must wait to open it.  


Turning to his left he takes the second envelope, pointing it at Eurus.  


“To you, Miss Holmes.” He smiles and shakes his head. “This is for the fun we’ve had and the fun we will have.” Her eyes widen, she reaches for the envelope but with a quiet _ah, ah_ from him, she lets him place it in front of her.

“Last, but _certainly_ not least,” (Seb snorts, Eurus rolls her eyes, and Molly sits up straight.) “You know why you get this, Molly Hooper.” He gives her a look reserved for none other and hands her the envelope.

She gives him a look of her own, says _Thank you, Jim_ in that sweet, sweet voice and sits back in her chair, maintaining eye contact until he’s the one who breaks it. He closes his eyes and makes a noise in the back of his throat, similar to what you would hear after one has taken a bite of a delicious dessert.

He shrugs it off, he’ll come back to _her_ later, and says, “Go on then, kiddies, open daddy’s present.”  


Together they slip open the paper and tip out the contents.  


A beat of silence, and then…  


“Are these fucking friendship bracelets?” Seb laughs. “Jim, what the fuck.”  


Jim's face hardens, the smile vanishing instantly.  


“Fine,” he raises his hand to pluck the gift away from Sebastian. “I’ll take yours back then, you ungrateful arse.”  


Before he can take it though, Sebastian thrusts his wrist through it, wrapping his other hand around the blue, grey and brown colours. “No, it’s mine. I’ll keep it.”  


Jim’s smile comes back, full force, and he looks to the girls.  


Eurus holds her bracelet in the palm of her hand, admiring the green and purple beads. She slips her hand into it and holds it out for the others to see.  


He takes her hand to have a closer look. “Very nice, I just knew those colours would be perfect for you.”  


She smiles her thanks to him and reaches over to compare bracelets with Sebastian.  


Jim leaves his spot at the head of the table to walk over to a very quiet Molly Hooper. Standing right over her from behind, he looks down at her looking at the bracelet clutched in her hand. The multicoloured beads match her equally garish blouse, just as he knew it would.  


“Is there something wrong with your _gift_?” he says, dangerously. His good mood evaporating into _this_. All he wanted to do was show his most loyal friends, no, _employees_ , that he was grateful for them, no, for their _work_. Is it too much to ask for some thanks in return?

A giggle bursts out from her. She tries to catch it, hand going up to her mouth as if to shove it back down her throat but he hears it, _obviously_.  


He juts his chin out, lets out a breath and swivels her chair around quickly, getting right into her face. The other two sit on the edge of their seats, quiet, watching.  


“I said, is there something wrong with your _**GIFT**_?”

And Molly Hooper, as always, surprises him. She’s practically nose to nose with Jim Moriarty, his friendship bracelet held tight in her hand, and she _laughs._  


Eurus and Seb are startled just as he is, and look to him, without any idea of what he’ll do next.  


He stands up straight, brushes down his suit jacket and watches as she laughs and laughs, head bent back, hand to her chest… After a moment she quiets down somewhat and looks him in the eye.  


“Jim Moriarty,” she says, breathless. She stands, reaches into her trouser pocket to pull out… she pulls out something that… it looks like…  


Dangling from her finger is a beaded bracelet. Black and gold beads surrounding three white ones, three tiny white letters: J - I - M.

**Author's Note:**

> We all saw Molly's tiny beaded bracelet in the trailer, and I've seen some people say that Eurus has beaded bracelets on too so this happened.
> 
> And shout-out to the lovely ladycumberbunny on tumblr for being a great fresh pair of eyes and support!
> 
> This is meant to be a one-shot but I see the possibility of additional pieces... LadyC has been very persuasive.


End file.
